


Who are you? Who am I?

by Hellenaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia, no previous relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellenaa/pseuds/Hellenaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has amnesia after coming out of his titan form, Levi's pissed that his determination is gone. It's not Eren anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you? Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt my friend wanted me to write, it's not edited because it's 5 in the morning almost and I'm fucking tired. Any spelling mistakes tell me.

Today had been a really fucking long day, longer than usual it felt. Even though I knew that was impossible, since there were only a set amount of hours in a day. I ran the cold water over my hands and splashed some onto my face. The sun had been shining all damn day and it was making me sweat like crazy in my uniform.

I straightened my back and ran my fingers through my hair as I undid my cravat and the first few buttons of my shirt, I was planning on locking myself in my room and doing paperwork until I passed out. So who gave a shit about appearances. I was sure Hanji would come in and bother me at point during the night, but I didn’t care if Shitty Glasses saw.

“Levi!!” 

Oh, speak of the devil and she will appear. I turned my head to the side and watched as Hanji ran towards me, flailing her arms like they were on fire. 

“Levi! Leviii!!” she called, “Lev-”

“Shut up, Shitty Glasses. I heard you the first time.” I said, effectively cutting her off. “What?”

She stopped and put her hands on her knees and caught her breath for a moment. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, what had her in so much of a fuss that she had to run here and become out of breath?

“Eren has!” she began and I tensed, was Eren on a rampage? I knew they were doing experiments today, but Hanji had told me they were just small things and insisted I go get other work done. I drew my eyebrows together as I waited for her to finish her sentence.

“Eren has forgotten everything!” she said and I couldn’t help but want to slap her so hard, what was so urgent about Eren forgetting everything he had done in training? Sure it was a pain in the ass, but not enough to become an urgent thing that I needed to know immediately. I raised an eyebrow in question when she stood up straight and waited for me to respond. 

She huffed when I gave no reply. “Eren, has amnesia! He has forgotten literally everything! The only thing he remembers how to do is walk and talk! This is a big issue Levi!”

“Where is he?” I asked immediately. Hanji flailed her arms when she finally got a reply from me and pointed in the direction she came from.

“In the medical hall, Erwin is trying to explain to him what’s going on.”

I nodded and started walking in that direction, my brows furrowed as I tried to figure out what the hell could have possibly happened to make him forget everything. I opened the door and the first voice I heard was Eren’s voice, absolutely confused and slightly upset.

“Who’s Levi?” he asked, bringing a frown to my face, “Who am I? Where am I?”

“That’s what I’m trying to explain to you, you are-Levi! You’re here.” Erwin turned his head in my direction and I nodded as the cadets around him spread apart for me to get through, I could hear murmurs going through, occasionally catching my name in the midst. 

“You are Levi?” Eren asked, looking at me with wide confused eyes as he tilted his head slightly.

I turned to look at the group of cadets and snapped my fingers, “all of you, out.” I ordered and they all stiffened for a moment before filing out of the room quietly, a few more hesitant than others. Those ones I guessed were his friends.

I turned back to Eren and and folded my arms over my chest, “that is me, and you are to refer to me as Captain. You are in the military, and you are my subordinate.” I said firmly. Eren flinched slightly.

“Military? Captain?” he questioned, bringing his hand to his head and pulling at his hair with a frustrated growl, “I’m… I’m so confused. Where..? Levi?”

His voice was utterly lost, and everytime he said my name it was odd. He had never said my name before because he had always referred to me as Captain, as he should. Hanji came in the door then, saying something about repressing memories while in titan form having a side effect on his human side. 

“Eren, you need to calm down and try to remember. There isn’t much that-” Erwin had said, but he was cut off by Eren yelling.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to remember!” he screamed, “I don’t understand what is going on! I don’t even know who I am! Who am I!?”

His hands were clenched in his lap as he sat on the side of the bed, he was shaking slightly from anger. he hadn’t lost his temper, that’s for sure. Erwin went to say something, but Hanji intercepted.

“I think it would be best if you left, Levi and I will deal with him.” She said, Erwin glanced between the two and nodded, turning and heading out the door the cadets had disappeared through earlier. Hanji came over and asked Eren if she could touch him, he hesitated but nodded after a second.

She brought her hand to his forehead, bringing it away and writing things in a notebook before mumbling to herself and wandering off, she disappeared out of the room. I looked at Eren, inspecting him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

He didn’t move exactly the same way as before, he moved slower, as if he was unsure of his movements. His eyes had lost the determination I had seen in them before, that made a frown come to my face.

“W-what’s wrong? Uh...Levi?” he asked, glancing nervously around the room. I frowned again.

“Captain. You will call me Captain, and nothing is wrong, brat.” I replied, my eyes narrowing slightly. The lack of determination bothered me, where did it go? I wanted to see that look in his eyes again, it gave me hope for humanity. But now all I saw was a confused boy who couldn’t even be considered a soldier. 

“Why did you call me brat?” he asked, a frown setting on his lips that mirrored my own.

“Because you’re a damn brat, why did you go and lose your memories? You lost everything, now you can’t even be considered Eren anymore.” I spat, more anger in my voice than I had intended to. This was bothering me.

Anger flared in his eyes then, ah that was a sight to see. Better than confusion, it suited him more. I pressed on, taking a step towards the bed he was on.

“You are useless to humanity like you are now. Get your memories back soon, shitty brat. How did you even lose them in the first place?”

His hands clenched and unclenched, his teeth pressing together as his breathing quickened. Yes, anger. Let me see it, that’s Eren. That’s the fucking brat I know.

“Where’s your admiration? Your determination, your drive! You lost it, get it back. You’re no soldier, you’re not Eren.” I had taken steps so I was right in front of him now.

“How am I supposed to know!?” He yelled, his voice filled with anger, his talking upset me. “I can’t even-”

I pushed forward and pressed my lips to his, he needed to shut up. He was pissing me off. My eyes closed for the brief moment that our lips were connected, and I don’t even know why I did it. It had been a chaste kiss. I pulled away, opening my eyes to his stupidly bright coloured ones.

“Captain?” he spoke, so much more emotion in his eyes than confusion, a light shade of red danced across his cheeks and his fingers twitched in his lap. I could see it there. Eren was there, I don’t know how but he was fucking there. 

“Shut up, brat.” I whispered and pressed my lips to his again.


End file.
